memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel)
The Great Bird of the Galaxy writes a ''Star Trek novel!'' -- Novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, authored by creator Gene Roddenberry. This was the first Pocket Books Trek novel. Summary ;From the book jacket :The writer-producer who created Mr. Spock and all the other ''Star Trek characters--who invented the starship ''Enterprise'', who gave the show its look, its ideals--puts it all together again here in his first Star Trek novel! :Their first five-year mission is over. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, all the crew have scattered to other jobs or other lives. Now they are together again on a fabulously refitted USS ''Enterprise as an incredibly destructive power threatens Earth and the human race.'' *Preface by James T. Kirk, Rear Admiral *Preface by Gene Roddenberry, author Admiral James Kirk, on a break from the Admiralty, relaxes in Africa at the world famous museum city, Alexandria. He slowly begins to receive a signal from Starfleet Command through a senceiver implant in his brain. The information plays out in his mind, of Klingon cruisers destroyed by a powerful cloud in space heading towards Earth. Meanwhile on Vulcan, Spock kneels before the Vulcan Masters on Gol. He is about to achieve Kolinahr, when a powerful consciousness touches his mind. Spock telepathically senses Kirk's thoughts of the attack on the Klingons. After a mind meld, the Vulcan Master T'Sai sends Spock away without achieving Kolinahr. Kirk contacts his associate, Vice Admiral Ciana, whom he has been involved with for the two-and-a-half years since the end of the Enterprise mission. She informs him that Admiral Nogura plans to launch the Enterprise to intercept the cloud. Background *Novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry, who is billed in the book jacket blurb as his nickname, "Great Bird of the Galaxy". *In Admiral Kirk's preface, he mentions that during his five-year mission, 94 of his crew perished. While this number equates, as it is higher than the number of people we know of dying in TOS, many later comics and novels have featured numerous crew deaths that exceed this number. *Will Decker is revealed to be the son of Commodore Matt Decker. This information is not officially established in the film. *Spock began training to achieve Kolinahr 2.8 years prior to the this story. Characters Main Regular and recurring ; .]]James T. Kirk : Rear admiral who is chief of Starfleet Operations. ;Spock: Science Officer. ;Leonard H. McCoy : Doctor. ;Montgomery Scott : Chief Engineer ;Uhura : Communications ;Hikaru Sulu : Helm ;Pavel Chekov : Chief of security. ;Ilia : Navigator ;Willard Decker : Captain, temporary grade reduction to Commander. ;Janice Rand : Transporter chief. Others ;Ciana, Lori : Lori Ciana was a Starfleet vice admiral in 2272 assigned as Rear Admiral James T. Kirk's commanding officer in his post as chief of Starfleet Operations (as well as his ex-lover, for some of the two-and-a-half years since he relinquished captaincy). She died in a transporter accident along with Commander Sonak when they were attempting to board the Enterprise. ::The character who died on the transporter was seen in the movie, but no reference was made to her rank or status. In Roddenberry's draft, she was being sent by Nogura to temper Kirk's enthusiasm for starship command -- a role that ended up being performed by McCoy. ;Sonak : Starfleet commander assigned as Enterprise science officer. ;Nogura, Heihachiro : Commander in chief of Starfleet in 2272. ; DiFalco : Chief. ; Phillips : Security officer. ;Chavez : Security officer, rank of ensign. ::Called Perez in the movie. ; Quarton : Assistant engineer. ::Named for British Star Trek fan, Janet Quarton, who also insprired the name for Q. ;Branch : Commander of the Epsilon IX station. ; Rhaandarite ensign (unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) :Only referred to as Ensign here. His race is not established in the this novelization. ; T'Sai : Vulcan master. ; Libyan scholar Mentioned ; Samuel Kirk : Jim Kirk's grandfather. ::Passing reference in preface only. References Africa; Alexandria; [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]]; Egyptisraeli Museum; five-year mission; humans; Klingons; ''K't'inga''-class; mind meld; perscan device; senceiver implant; Starfleet; STF 7997B; Tiberius; "Vejur;" Vulcans. ;Fabrini : Dr. McCoy spent years researching the medical knowledge of the Fabrini. ;Gol : Mountain plateau where Vulcans can achieve Kolinahr. ; Kolinahr : Ancient Vulcan discipline intended to achieve total logic by eliminating all emotions. ;Mediterranean Alliance : A political unit in southern Europe located in the Mediterranean region and encompassing at least one former nation-state, Gibraltar, during the 2270s. Admiral Kirk was contacted by Starfleet during an excursion to Gibraltar, which is noted to be a member of this alliance.'' ;Mind Control Revolts : In the early-21st century, behavior-control implants were politicalized in some parts of the world, and this lead to violent revolts beginning in 2043 and ending four years later. Mind-control technology was abandoned on Earth following these revolts. ;New humans : In the early-23rd century, society was evolving to a point where large numbers of "New Humans", telepathically linked as a group mind, represented a sizable portion of human society. Although more intelligent then normal humans, these people proved incapable of deep space exploration, lacking the ability to bear encounters with more advanced beings then themselves - for all their intelligence, aloofness was a hindrance to them. ;t'hy'la : Vulcan term for friend, brother, and/or lover. ::This term, originated in Roddenberry's work, was used in several later novels by different authors. Chronology * 1999 * 2043-2047 * 2270 * 2272 Motion Picture de:Star Trek: Der Film (Roman)